


Past And Future

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Fibro Kevin, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Native American Character(s), native kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 73</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past And Future

Past

He sits up straight in his wheelchair, his cane clenched tight in his hands. His hands tremble a little but he tightens his grip ever so slightly as he clears his throat.

They’re going to win. They’re going to throw Strex out of the Bluffs.

Cecil told him so.

He braces himself when the people armed with metal batons charge, putting down the locks on his chair to keep himself in position.

They’re going to win. Cecil told him so.

He’s slammed out of his chair. His mouth fills with blood as they start to beat him. His body is aching so much and he can’t see anymore and they’re yanking on his braid and he thinks he hears someone talking about cutting his hair and…

They lost.

Cecil lied.

***

Future

His legs withered away inside of the metal braces years ago. The braces however remain, screws lazily turning into bone. Eventually the bone and tendons will snap and he will finally be freed from his braces.

He stays by his booth, both refusing and unable to move from it. His fingers remain clawed and his hair grows as long as he wants it to, like he had always wanted it to after…

After the Smiling God.

He shudders at the thought, an odd warmth starting to spread over his chest and stomach. Clawed hands scrabble over the long broken radio equipment, unable to make a sound.

He thinks he’s going mad when it starts to crackle.

And he hears Cecil again.


End file.
